


Any Ordinary Day

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a room can be tough. Especially for teenage boys who have urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Drake & Josh does not belong to me, and none of this is true.

The first time it happens is a complete accident. Josh has only been sharing Drake's room for a few weeks, so Drake still isn't quite used to the fact that he can't just do whatever he wants in there anymore. Most of the time, it's annoying as anything because it means that he can't play his guitar too loud while Josh is working on homework or that he needs to make even more room for Josh's shit.

This time, however, is different. Because this time? Josh walks in on Drake masturbating. And rather than being an interruption, it's a hell of a turn-on. So much so that Drake is coming almost as soon as the door has clicked shut behind Josh after his red-faced retreat from the room. It becomes obvious that Josh must have heard him come since he returns after ten minutes (though he makes sure to knock this time) rather than waiting for Drake to come downstairs and find him. The thought makes Drake's dick twitch in his pants, despite the recent orgasm.

"S-sorry about before." Josh gestures vaguely, still blushing and not meeting Drake's eyes. "But, I mean, it's my room now, too, and you can't just-"

"Got it. No jerking off when you're here. Not a problem."

"You're gonna do it when I'm not here, though?" Josh's voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

"Uh, yeah. I've gotta do it sometime. Why, aren't you gonna do it when _I'm_ not here?"

"Um, I- um…"

"Look, forget it," Drake says before Josh can explode from embarrassment. "Just, it's fine if you do; I totally get it."

"Thanks, Drake," Josh says quietly.

***

The second time is an accident, too. Josh is supposed to be hanging out with his nerd friends, so Drake is pretty sure that Josh will be gone for awhile and he'll have plenty of time. Drake doesn't think he's been at it for _too_ long, but suddenly, the door is open, and Josh is dropping his book bag by his bed. Drake lets out a strange gurgling sound, but he can't quite bring himself to release his hold on his dick, given that his arousal has just spiked sharply.

"Drake?" Josh sounds worried, but Drake knows that won't last long; not once he sees what Drake's doing. His footsteps come closer, and then, "What are you _doing_? I thought we said-"

"Thought you'd be gone longer," Drake says breathlessly, looking up at Josh. He gives his dick a quick stroke and shudders when Josh's eyes flit down to follow the movement.

"I…I-"

"Stay or go, I don't care, but _shut the door_." Josh beats a hasty retreat.

Drake has waited longer than he might have expected he'd be able to, but it's been long enough. He resumes stroking, more quickly than he had been. He hears the door click shut, but he has no idea if Josh is still there. Even the possibility of it has Drake coming hard enough that his vision starts to gray out.

He slumps over for a minute before turning around to look at the other side of the room. Josh is standing next to his bed, looking embarrassed and resolutely staring into his backpack. Even so, Drake nearly groans aloud at the knowledge that Josh had stuck around to hear him come. Maybe even _watched_. Drake cleans up and wonders if he might have a bit of an exhibitionist streak.

***

It doesn't take long to decide that yeah, he's definitely kind of an exhibitionist. Just imagining Josh coming home to find him jerking off is enough to get him off harder than usual. And when it actually does happen? _God_.

Because the thing is, now that he knows how much better it is with Josh in the room, he can't help wanting it all the time. He starts doing it when he knows Josh will be home soon, and the first few times, Josh seems sort of freaked out, but he never actually calls Drake on it. He generally studiously ignores Drake, but once in awhile, Drake will catch him sneaking a peek.

It goes on this way for awhile, but they don't really talk about it, even though it keeps happening. Even when Josh is distracted from his homework or playing video games, he doesn't get on Drake's case about it. The whole thing is great, and Drake loves it, and then one day, Drake gets turned on by some movie they're watching while they're sitting right next to each other on the couch.

Drake ignores it for awhile, thinking his erection will go away, but it doesn't. And then he's hit by the worst, _best_ idea ever. Because seriously, how much better will it be if he jerks off with Josh _right here_ , where Josh can hardly help but look.

He starts off very slowly, because if Josh realizes what Drake's doing right away, it's possible he'll leave. Drake is glad Josh is sitting to his left, because that means his right hand is less likely to be noticed as it inches toward his fly. And somehow, it does work; Josh doesn't notice what's going on until Drake has to lift himself up enough to get his pants down over his hips. By the time Josh actually says anything, Drake's erection is free and standing tall.

Josh shifts like he's going to stand up, prompting Drake to say, "Stay." He looks over at Josh, who seems a little scared. "Please?"

After a long moment, Josh nods and turns back to the TV as Drake grips his cock tightly. He huffs out a breath as he starts moving his hand. Base to tip, small twist, and back down again. He tries to go slowly, wanting to draw it out as long as he can, but it's just not possible for very long. Especially since it only takes a minute for Josh to look at Drake out of the corner of his eye.

Drake speeds up a little and sinks his body further into the couch, pushing his hips forward a few inches. The movement succeeds in drawing Josh's attention more fully, and while Josh finally turns to watch Drake, Drake watches him in turn. Josh gets progressively more flushed as he continues watching, and he starts to fidget, twisting his hands together in his lap, when Drake starts thrusting his hips off the couch.

It takes Drake a second to realize that Josh is fidgeting not because he's uncomfortable, but because he's turned on, too. It's clear that he's hard, even in his baggy pants, and without further prompting, Drake is coming all over his hands and shirt. Josh whimpers and presses the heel of his hand against his erection.

When Drake gets his breath back, he says, "You can do it, too. You know, if you want to."

Josh whimpers again, but he shakes his head and stands. "I-I'm gonna go take a shower." He flees the room, and Drake is left alone to clean up, strangely disappointed.

***

It's not like it happens all the time or anything, but once every couple of weeks or so, Drake will, accidentally or purposely, just whip it out when Josh is there or going to be home soon. By the time they've been living together for a year, Josh hardly seems bothered by it at all. Well, except if Drake does it when they're in very close proximity or if he goes really overboard to get Josh's attention.

By the time they've been living together for two years, it's become just another thing for them. They don't talk about it because they don't have to, even though Drake has sort of crossed the line in room-sharing etiquette by doing it in the first place, not to mention that he's stopped worrying about the frequency of it, to the point where Josh is there half the time he's jerking off. As time goes on, Drake actually starts to assume that this is just the way things will be between them.

Consequently, he's rather completely blindsided when things do change. Because one night, he comes home from a date early (she'd been a really bad kisser) thinking he'll just get some work done on the new song he'd started earlier in the week, and he finds Josh with his pants around his ankles and jerking off to porn. Like, actual, honest to God _porn_.

He's so distracted by the sight that he trips on the steps down into the room and faceplants on the floor. Josh lets out a shriek at the interruption and has his pants nearly all the way up before Drake manages to pick himself up off the floor.

"No, wait!" Drake says urgently, because holy crap, this is new.

It's a bit of a surprise that Josh actually listens to Drake since he's always been pretty self-conscious of his body. That was the main reason Drake had figured Josh usually jerked off in the bathroom. Either he'd been wrong or Josh had been getting more comfortable with his body since he'd started losing weight.

"Just, I mean, you don't have to _stop_."

There's a long pause where Josh considers and Drake tries to will Josh not to finish pulling up his pants and leave. Josh slowly settles back down on the couch, and Drake is hard-pressed not to do a victory dance. But, there are much more interesting things for him to do. Namely, get rid of his jeans (not nearly as easy as he'd like) and join Josh in rubbing one out. Josh jumps slightly when Drake scrambles over the back of the couch and plops down right next to him, pressing their thighs together.

"Drake!"

"What?"

"You're not wearing any pants."

"So?"

"You're not wearing any underwear, either!"

"I kinda thought that was the point. Besides, the only reason _you're_ wearing pants is because I interrupted. So obviously, you just shouldn't be wearing pants, either."

Drake blatantly eyes the skin still uncovered by Josh's pants. It's quite a sight, because even after all this, Josh is still hard and his dick is sticking partway out of his open fly. Drake thinks briefly that he maybe shouldn't be _quite_ so interested, but he's never seen it before, and when Josh starts tugging his jeans down, he can't really bring himself to care if he should want to or not. Josh won't look at Drake, and Drake is reminded of way back when Josh first walked in on him like this. It's awkward like it was then, but it's also just as hot.

Drake glances at the TV and sees that Josh's porn is still on. It distracts him briefly – because hello, boobs – but it's not long before his eyes stray back to Josh. Josh's pants are around his knees, but he's just sitting there. Drake elbows him gently, and his head snaps around so he can meet Drake's eyes.

"You gonna finish?" Drake grabs his own dick in a loose fist and starts up a slow rhythm.

Josh watches him for a few strokes before he hesitantly puts his hand on his own dick and matches Drake. Drake speeds up a little and so does Josh, which is something Drake hadn't expected, though he doesn't know why. Josh follows him in this like he does in most other things, and Drake can't help changing it up, seeing just what Josh is willing to do.

He reaches down with his left hand and palms his balls, smiling slightly when Josh does the same. Josh's mouth has fallen open, and he's panting lightly. Drake tightens his grip on his dick and props his right foot up on the edge of the coffee table.

Josh does it, too, and Drake says quietly, "Your left. Do your left."

So, Josh switches legs and Drake shifts so he's angled more toward Josh. Yeah, this will be much better. Drake feels kind of daring as he slides his left hand down further and runs his fingertips over his hole. Josh inhales sharply, and Drake feels the insane urge to giggle bubbling up in his chest. Before the giggle has the chance to escape, though, Josh's hand trails down further, too, and Drake is suddenly so far from laughing.

They're angled toward each other just enough for Drake to see exactly what's going on with Josh's hands. And Josh is most decidedly _not_ following Drake anymore. No, because he's got a finger inside himself already and is twisting it in and out with the ease of someone who's done it before. Drake can't seem to breathe properly, and he's desperate to be the one following Josh all of a sudden.

He hasn't actually done this before, but it doesn't even matter. His finger going in isn't entirely comfortable, given the slight burn and lack of any kind of slick, but his body doesn't really seem to care. He's coming mere seconds later, and the clench around his finger is kind of weird, but pretty good, too.

His whole body seems to go slack after he's finished, and he pulls his finger out slowly. Josh must have come, too, because he looks completely relaxed, resting his head against the back of the couch with his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. Drake wonders if Josh was ever actually following him at all.

***

The first time Drake has actual, proper sex is on his eighteenth birthday with the girl he's dating at the time. They've been together for a few weeks, and when she offers…well, he isn't going to turn her down. She gets him mostly naked before stripping off her own clothes, and he starts jerking himself off a bit to get going, but the fact of the matter is that he's just not as _interested_ as he would have expected, not even when she pauses in getting her pants off to watch him. They still go through with it – because really, he's a teenager; of course he's up for it – but afterward, all he can think is, 'That's it?' And that, he knows, is not usual.

When he gets home, Josh looks at him like he knows exactly what Drake's been doing. "Did you have fun?" he asks, and Drake thinks he should probably say yes, but he doesn't.

"Not really."

"Oh. So you didn't…?"

"No, we did."

Josh looks at Drake like he's never seen him before.

"Sorry." Josh looks away. "Not up to your usual standards, huh?" His voice sounds casual, but Drake can tell it's forced.

"What standards?" Drake sounds a lot more bitter about this than he expected, even to his own ears.

"But I thought-"

"You thought what? That I just go around having sex with every girl I come across? Well, I don't!"

"I didn't say you did! I just thought that someone who's as free with showing his dick to his brother as you are would _probably_ have a decent amount of experience!"

"Maybe I just feel more comfortable with _you_ than I do with any girl I know!"

Drake thought they had been gearing up for a good fight, but Josh's face softens into a fond smile, and any anger Drake had just drains away.

"Really?" Josh asks quietly.

"Of course I do. You're my brother and my best friend. Girls are pretty, but they don't _get_ me."

Drake isn't sure exactly what he's trying to say here, but unsurprisingly, Josh seems to understand anyway. He crosses the room with purpose, and once he's standing right in front of Drake, he cups his hand around the back of Drake's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. _This_ is right; this is exactly what he'd been trying to say. Josh always seems to know what Drake needs before Drake even does.

Drake throws his arms around Josh's shoulders and clings like he can't get enough. Which, really, is kind of true. He hadn't really known they were working toward this, but nothing about it is actually unexpected. For the first time in a long time, Drake really feels _into_ kissing someone, and how had he not realized he was going through the motions of it so often?

Drake is kind of frantic with his kissing, but somehow, Josh manages to calm things down, even as he's leading Drake back toward his bed. When they reach it, Josh breaks the kiss to flop down on the bed and scoot up to the top. Drake feels bereft almost immediately, so he scrambles onto the bed after Josh and crawls up his body, lowering himself enough to cause as much contact as possible. Josh's eyes widen, and Drake smirks. He presses their lips together as soon as they're level.

Josh's hands land on his waist and begin moving down almost immediately. Drake shivers as they settle on his ass and pull him down so he and Josh are grinding their hips together. This way, it's easy to feel how hard Josh is, and though it's kind of weird, mostly it's just the hottest thing Drake thinks he's ever experienced. Including the time he and Josh had jerked off together.

After several minutes of this, Drake remembers that oh yes, _he_ has hands, too, and right now, they're doing jack shit. He starts struggling with the buttons on Josh's shirt and only manages to get it halfway undone before his hands start to fumble too much to work.

He's the one to break the kiss this time, sitting up so he can properly get at Josh's shirt. He hadn't quite realized the awesome position in which this would put him until Josh unbuttons his pants and gets a hand inside. Drake forgets all about Josh's shirt in favor of thrusting into Josh's hand. Josh chuckles, and Drake wants to scowl at that but feels too damn good to manage it.

He does scowl when Josh's hand leaves him a moment later. But then Josh is finishing unbuttoning his shirt and Drake forgets why he was annoyed. Because now there's a ton of bare skin in front of him that Drake is dying to touch. Before his thoughts have caught up to what he's seeing, his hands are running over every inch of Josh's torso.

Josh squirms when Drake's hands run over his sides and bucks his hips unexpectedly when Drake runs his palms over Josh's nipples. Their dicks rub together deliciously, and suddenly, they're frantically trying to get their pants down without giving up the friction.

It doesn't work well, and Drake finally just lifts himself away and settles next to Josh so he can shimmy out of his jeans. He tosses them over his shoulder and turns back to see that Josh was faster and has begun touching himself while he waited. Drake practically throws himself back on top of Josh, and this is _so_ much better without clothing.

Drake can't even decide what he wants to do first, so he kind of goes along with what Josh is doing. Namely, getting his hands on as much skin as possible. It's not long before Josh's hands gravitate back to his ass, but instead of pulling him in again, Josh trails his fingers down into Drake's crack. Drake's entire body shudders, but not in a bad way.

" _Josh_." His voice cracks, and he'd probably be more embarrassed if he weren't so turned on.

Josh smirks a little and circles a fingertip around Drake's opening. Drake gasps when the finger slips a little way in and exhales a shaky breath. Josh's other hand is groping under his pillow and emerges a second later with a tube of lube. Josh pops the cap, and his other hand leaves Drake, only to return a moment later, slick and pushing into him insistently.

It hits Drake then that he has no idea what the fuck he's doing, but Josh really seems like he does. And maybe he should be worried about…any or all of this, but he's just not, because it's Josh, and when it comes down to it, there's no one he'd trust more.

Drake isn't sure what to make of the feeling of Josh's finger in him. It's weird, and it's good, and it hurts a little, but most of all, Drake just _wants_. A second finger alongside the first increases the hurt but doesn't make Drake want any less, especially when he leans over to kiss Josh and discovers the pleasure of rubbing his dick between their stomachs.

Then it's all good, sharing sloppy kisses for what seems like forever before Josh adds a third finger. Drake is just so fucking ready for things to move further, and to that end, he gets his hand on Josh's dick, figuring if Josh is desperate, he'll really get this show on the road. It works like a charm, though when Josh removes his fingers, Drake whines at the loss.

Josh smiles tightly, and boy does he ever look desperate. "Can I fuck you? Please, Drake, can I?"

Drake had kind of thought it was a foregone conclusion, but apparently Josh hadn't.

"You have a condom?" A sheepish look crosses Josh's face, which means he probably doesn't. "Seriously? You have lube _under your pillow_ , but no condoms?"

"Hey, I jack off a lot more than I have sex." Drake can't suppress his laughter at that. "Oh, you know what I mean," Josh says. He's smiling a little, too, though, so he obviously doesn't mind.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Drake extracts himself from Josh's hold, though he really doesn't want to, and makes a beeline for his bed. He gets down on his knees to root around for the box of condoms he knows is under there (and has been for a couple years, which is probably why he can't find them right away), and Josh lets out a strangled groan.

Drake looks back over his shoulder, wondering just what's got Josh so worked up. Josh is staring at _him_ , though, and it takes Drake a second to realize just what kind of view Josh must have. He wiggles his ass a little, just to hear Josh groan again, before he finally finds the box and digs out a condom. He almost trips in his haste to get back to Josh, but manages to jump onto the bed without incident.

Even with the interruption, he's still hard and raring to go, so he tears the condom packet open and rolls the condom down Josh's dick as quickly as he can. Josh twitches as if he can barely keep still, which wouldn't really surprise Drake at all; he's not sure he'd be able to if their positions were reversed.

Josh fumbles with the lube again and slicks some over his dick before pulling Drake back on top of him. Drake settles down with Josh's dick pressing against his ass, and suddenly, he's struck with a bout of nervousness. Because this? Is actually happening. He had sex for the first time mere hours ago, and now here he is, ready to do it again with Josh, only he's way more into it this time.

It's kind of overwhelming, and Josh must sense that something has changed because he says, "Drake?" tentatively while rubbing his thumbs over Drake's hipbones. Drake shakes himself out of his introspection and looks at Josh. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

And the thing is that Drake can see he really means it, and Drake still really _does_ want this, so he doesn't even know why he's worrying.

"Oh, but I want to."

Drake lifts himself up a little way and takes hold of Josh's dick, guiding it to his opening. Josh sucks in a breath at the same time as Drake exhales and pushes down. Josh's hands tighten their grip on Drake's hips, but Josh doesn't try to direct Drake's movement. Drake takes his time, moving up and then down a little more each time. He's panting by the time his ass finally rests against Josh's pelvis, but it's so, so worth it. Josh's eyes are closed, and he's holding his body very tensely.

"Josh." Drake's voice comes out as a rasp, but Josh still opens his eyes. " _Move with me_." Josh nods slightly, and this time when Drake pushes down, Josh pushes up.

It's not as if Drake ever had any expectations for what being fucked would feel like, but he knows that he couldn't have expected this. The burn of being filled coupled with the intimacy of letting someone so close to you that they're actually inside of you. And he has it with _Josh_. Drake hadn't known any of that was what he wanted, but apparently it was because he can't think of anything but how turned on he is and how he's going to come any second if Josh will just keep on-

Drake comes with a groan, and he thinks maybe he hears Josh say his name. After a minute, he slides sideways, and Josh fumbles to make sure the condom doesn't come off his cock when Drake does. They lay in silence for a bit while Josh takes care of the condom. Drake doesn't know what to say, but luckily, Josh doesn't appear to have that problem.

Drake doesn't immediately catch whatever Josh is saying, but when he manages to tune in, Josh is saying, "…and next time, remind me to show you about the prostate. You'll lose your freaking mind."

Drake doesn't know what Josh is going on about, but he does catch the part about next time. "Next time?"

"Yeah. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

Drake smiles sleepily as Josh continues talking and starts rubbing a proprietary hand over Drake's ass. And whatever he's talking about? Well, sign Drake up for it. Possibly for the rest of his life.


End file.
